


Spiaggia del Poetto

by Archaema



Series: Pharmercy Drabbles [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Early Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, beach teasing, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Laying low from Talon has conveniently placed Mercy and Pharah in a lovely Italian city on the coast, and they decide to make the most of it. An evening trip to the beach is the highlight of one of their days, but they just can't stop teasing and one-upping each other.





	1. Surf and Surfequences

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is more teasing and flirting than any serious action.

Spiaggia del Poetto, popular tourist destination that it was, offered a multitude of beach clubs that allowed use of facilities for a nominal fee. A few euros and a locker had let them stow their belongings and change into their bathing suits. Late in the day, the beach had thinned in population and was free of the full intensity of the summer sun, making for a more enjoyable experience for the couple. Left with a small travel bag and small bundle of rented beach towels, Angela and Fareeha quickly found a spot to set up their small sandy nest.

For a moment, Angela stood and looked out, taking in the scenery’s wide, rich waves as they rolled in on white sands. _The beach has quite the centerpiece, as well,_ the doctor sang in her head, smile on her face mirroring the one in her heart at the thought.

"I'm afraid you'll have to apply some sunscreen on my back, schatzli. The sun doesn’t always treat me so kindly, advanced nanotechnology or not." She held up a bottle of the lotion, dimpled smirk spreading. "I guess I will just have to bear your hands on me."

Fareeha popped the bottle’s lid up, squirting a few dabs of lotion into her palm. With a quick rub of her hands to distribute it, she pressed into Angela’s shoulders. The lotion sheathed her hands and made them smoother, slicker, as she gently rubbed with the heels of her hands into her shoulders and neck. The contact massaged the deep muscles, even as it spread the sunscreen, and her fingers worked in as well.

"Maybe we should have done this in the locker room before we came out here. I bet I could reach everything more easily." Fareeha had leaned in close, words warming Angela’s ear as she began to press against her shoulder blades. It brought about a quick throat clearing from Angela, who dug her fingers into the sand at her sides and tried to will herself to calm.

"And just where do you think that I need sunscreen that would require us to apply it in a sheltered place? This bikini gives quite enough space for application, I think." _Damn it, don’t blush already,_ Angela scolded herself even as she did her utmost to sound defiant. That touch, though – so firm, so gentle at the same time - was melting away at knots in her muscles she did not even realize she had developed.

"Safety first," Fareeha quipped, giving an amused but subtle giggle in her ear. "If you’re worried, though, I know a few other things under the bikini I could apply instead." She thoughtfully glanced to the side, then was back on Angela. "Do they sell that kind of thing around here?"

"Ah, safety.” The doctor laughed, appreciating the irony. "I'm sure they do somewhe-" She stopped herself with a soft hiss, reaching back to grab Fareeha’s thigh and give her a scolding pinch. "Fareeha! Can you imagine if I got recognized in a place like that? Or if you were? You’re on posters and news clips, Captain!" She shook her head faintly in disbelief. "It's bad enough that I'm having these thoughts to begin with!"

"What about going in disguise? It could even be fun! But, er, yes, probably embarrassing. Better than ordering by computer and having it hacked and distributed to the whole world, though. We’ve got time to decide though, right?"

"Disguise? Oh for heaven's-“ Angela shook her head, biting her lower lip. “Fine. We can consider it."

The Egyptian laughed and continued the application. True to her word, she was in no rush to finish. She paid thorough attention to Angela’s arms, back, thighs, and more, each place rubbed thoroughly.

"Ah, you already have admirers! I'm glad you didn't get that other bathing suit after all." Angela gave a sly smirk. "I would have to fight them off."

It had been earlier that same day, shopping in a boutique in town, that Fareeha had, after a lengthy debate between them, settled on a blue and golden two-piece bikini for Angela. It was certainly not modest, but it was still of such make that it provided more than the bare minimum of coverage. It was a look that Angela filled out spectacularly, her fair skin and sleek curves decorated by the material in such a way that Fareeha found it almost impossible to focus.

"Do you want to go out in the water?” Angela gave a roll of her shoulders, marveling at how relaxed and free of tension she felt. “I wouldn't mind observing. Purely for observation, of course. For safety, was it?" The question held a spritely taunt in it as she looked over her shoulder.

“If it is for the good of science, how could I refuse," Fareeha said, rising to her feet and giving a long, arms spread wide stretch. Then, she pulled her arms back, tensing her chest and abdominal muscles. Her bikini, white and gold, Angela’s half of the decision in swimwear. The material molded well to her more muscular build, and for her part she had felt somewhat self-conscious about how it nearly felt as though it were painted on in some places.

Angela, still looking at the sea and the beach, was utterly surprised when she turned after hearing her rise. In her face were the smooth, toned abs of Fareeha Amari. Her eyes went wide. She found herself helplessly staring. A sly grin spread across Fareeha’s face, and she leaned down, obscuring the sun for a moment.

"You know, Angela,” Fareeha began, before taking a moment to lick her lips, “when we get back, since you seem to like what you’re seeing, you’re welcome to try out getting a bit more hands on.”

“Fiend!” Angela gasped, playing the part of being scandalized perfectly, blue eyes wide in mock shock.

With a huff of smug amusement, the Egyptian stepped aside and deftly hopped out of the way of a playful swat from Angela. As soon as she was out of reach, she turned and jogged down to the water. With a few splashes, she was out up to her knees, standing up straight and enjoying the pleasant ocean. The crashing waves threw up a mist of salty water that left a glimmering sheen from head to water.

 _I’m such a lost cause_ , Angela thought, sighing as she watched every step, every sway of Fareeha’s hips. The thighs, the calves, the back, her arms, how was she supposed to decide what to focus on? _Acting like some silly schoolgirl for a woman I met a few weeks ago!_ But what was she to do? It was far too late to hide her attraction. Indeed, Fareeha’s pride in her well-exercised figure made it almost seem insulting not to appreciate it.

She shifted to lay on her stomach, her chin on the heel of her hand as she continued to watch. Even if she scolded or fussed about it, the teasing was such great fun for both of them, especially since they had reached the point to begin sharing passions and tastes. Why did she have to be smart and such a perfect match to Angela’s personality, too? It very nearly seemed the deck had been stacked unfairly against her.

Angela, for the quickest moment, closed her eyes and gave a huff of amusement. All she had seen of the Amari woman since they had met again in the dusty tent in Iraq had indicated that it was a mutual longing developed after only a few scant hours together. Rarely did Angela feel compatibility with another person, and this was of a potency she had not been prepared for.

With such a woman there, just to be with her, how could she lay on the beach?

Angela pulled herself up – There was the matter of that vicious teasing that needed to be resolved, as she could hardly let Fareeha off the hook. She waited until Fareeha made eye contact with her, looking up the beach to wave and smile, inviting her to the water.

What Fareeha got in return for her invitation was a deliberate, scandalous lick of Angela’s lips as she held her attention. It resulted in a stare, as the woman focused with laser-like intensity on the gesture, its intended result bringing fire tingling through Fareeha.

It turned to a sly smile, as Angela slipped her forefinger to her lips, biting at the tip lightly.

Fareeha shook her head, shifting her hips a bit and stretching out her fingers at her sides, forcing herself to calm her nerves. She had started it this time. She was wise to it. Why was it so effective, then? Instead, she was standing there trying to talk herself into trying to breath normally.

But Fareeha was a fighter, and she was becoming acutely aware of Angela’s weaknesses. She came from her the deeper water she had wandered into, the water at her waist and the waves rising higher, back toward the shore.

Eye contact has a certain intimacy. The attributes and type vary greatly on who and how it is done, but Fareeha knew exactly what she was doing as she began to walk back toward the doctor. She gave a toss of her hair out of the way, a small spray of clinging sea water arcing through the air, and narrowed her ochre-brown eyes on her.  

It was the way that she looked down her aquiline nose the slightest bit, eyes like a hawk observing its prey, that made it so powerful. Angela felt it vividly, the warmth rising and coloring her cheeks as the tingle of excitement blossomed in her chest. Fareeha was like some avenging sky goddess when she decided to be in command of a situation. There was no other way Angela could think to process it. Certainly, they had been teasing, but this was like a direct attack on the lower half of her bikini.

 _Did she really have to flip her hair like that when coming out of the water? Oh scheiße. What is that look?!_ Angela’s eyes were focused as if the dark-skinned woman was the only being in existence, her instincts not even beginning to contemplate fleeing and yet ridden with anxiousness. Instead, she shifted to sit up on the towel, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat perpendicular to her path. Perhaps it could hide the shiver in her spine as her want continued to work in overdrive. _Just who does she think she is, with those muscles and the water dripping along her abs and standing in the sunlight and-_

And then, Fareeha was looming over her, a sly grin on the Egyptian’s face as she looked down at her.

Angela made not a sound.

_I could just tear off the bikini, it’s not much. Sure, we’d probably get arrested but for five minutes with those thighs I-_

She shook off the clinging water still dripping from her body and saturating her hair, and brought an errant rain of seawater down atop Angela, the faintest moment of a rainbow as the scintillating beams of the sun met the misty droplets.

Angela sat in abject shock.

"Oh no, you'll have to take a shower."

"I really hate you sometimes, do you know that?" Despite the protest, Angela was on her feet in a flash, and nothing on the Earth was going to stop her from kissing Fareeha. She wrapped her arms around her and tugged the Egyptian down into her lips, both of them failing to completely stifle giggles.

"Careful. People are already looking, and I’m not looking to share right now." Fareeha slipped her arms around Angela’s waist in return, her words warming her ear as she shifted to press their cheeks together for a moment.

"Oh, love, it's not me that they're looking at unless it's jealousy eating them up for being with you." She brushed her fingers gently along the Egyptian’s throat as they pulled apart slightly, leaning back in her arms. "Maybe we should give them a bit more to be envious of, ja? Would you like another kiss? Just a little one?"

 _That’s bait,_ Fareeha thought to herself, unable to tame her grin. _Totally a trap._

“Maybe a longer one.”

_Even bigger trap._

“Not on your lips?” Angela’s voice carried with a soft, teasing lilt as she turned, giving a coy glance over her shoulder before she dashed toward the water.

It was Fareeha’s turn to be speechless. _She wouldn’t dare, out here. No, you’re just assuming, stop it! Just a peck on the cheek, right?_ Either way, there was no standing there if Angela was going into the water.

And yet she did stand there, at least for another lingering moment. Fareeha felt the pang in her chest of just as much awe toward Angela as was the reverse, absorbed in watching the doctor spring along the shallow water. The blue of Mercy's bikini contrasting her fair skin, the curvature of her figure, there was no tearing her eyes away from her. Then there was the bright smile she wore as she teased Fareeha.

She pulled herself out of her trance, and quickly sped down the beach after the doctor. Fareeha was quick, but Angela was perfectly able for a bit to prance away from her, giggling loudly. That bouncing away was, as it happened, an effective distraction as well, keeping Fareeha’s focus utterly askew.

The soldier opted for the next best plan. She firmly dug her heel into the sand and squatted down, hands under the water and then vaulting a glimmering arc of water through the air right for Angela.

"Faree-! Mein Gott, that's cold!" Angela’s squeals of protest came as she tried to lift as much of herself away from the water as possible, arms in front of her and a leg pulled up quickly.

"Don’t get salty, you were the one keeping away!" Fareeha poked out her tongue just barely, then, sending another splash. "I just wanted to see you all wet again."

“You..!” Angela could barely form words to challenge such a diabolical pun, even as she knelt to splash briny water back toward Fareeha. Arcs of water collided, Fareeha’s just a bit too much for Angela’s hurried defense. "That’s scandalous!" was all she could muster, trying to splash more water at her – None of it seemed to diminish her smiling laughter.

"Are you surrendering?" Fareeha’s smugness was in full display as she stood triumphant. "You've barely been in the water, so how could you give in so soon?" There was a dangerous twinkle in her eyes when she said that, as she lowered herself to a crouch, stalking toward Angela.

"Surrender is not an option," Angela retorted, splashing more. She went stiff for a split-second as the words registered. In a flash, she was ramrod straight, standing and holding her hands out in warning. "Don't you dare!"

Fareeha took a slow, measured step forward.

Angela, a half-step back.

Another foot slid forward, the Egyptian’s toes digging into the sand beneath the waves for grip.

The doctor narrowed her eyes.

Brown skin became a blur as Fareeha launched toward her victim.

"Fareeha Amari!" With another squeal, the Swiss doctor hopped back and tried to dart off, turning on her heel and kicking up a glittering wake as she began to run through the water, laughing as she went. "Nein!"

It actually took several moments for Fareeha to catch Angela – they were both fast, but she was practiced in ways her prey was not. As Fareeha’s arms closed around Angela, she gripped the strong biceps for dear life, determined to take them down together. Angela’s eyes went wide when instead she felt Fareeha’s lips against hers instead of the briny embrace of the sea. The situation dissolved rapidly into giggles. There was no protest as the doctor was hefted off her feet and swept back towards the shallower water.

Another kiss met Angela’s lips as she was pulled down into the water, followed by a shared breathy moan before she was settled atop those muscular thighs that she was so looking forward to giving a closer look later and facing the soldier.

"You had better not be trying to lull me into a false sense of security, Fareeha, then dunk me later." Her giggle kept her words light and her smile shone through in them, as she slid her hands along her lover’s biceps and gave a subtle shiver at the unyielding muscles.

"And what if I do have plans," she said, leaning in and whispering against Angela’s ear. "Hm, I was going to use some more teasing jokes, but I better keep the good ones for later." The gentle rhythm of the ocean was relaxing, lapping softly all around them as their hips rested beneath the waves.

The faint whine of frustration deep in Angela’s throat was a welcome sound, and it made Fareeha’s own breath catch in hers. The cooling water was nothing against the heat both of them were feeling, the electric tingling of arousal getting entirely out of control. It had been bad enough, but to sit so close to each other, and feel each other was simply adding insult to injury.

Angela gave a huff of irritation, turning her head away slightly as her hips shifted in delicious discomfort. It was cruel. It was devious. Worse, the 'apology' for such cruelty was going to be far too good to be resentful. This beautiful woman was making things incredibly difficult.

"Making me go to all that effort to catch you. Honestly. We'll get in trouble if we’re not careful,” Fareeha said, even as she reached out and ran her hands down the fair-skinned forearms opposite her, fingers lacing together with Angela’s beneath the waves.

"Being caught by you is so thrilling though, mein Falke. Seeing you swoop down to catch me is exciting."

Fareeha raised an eyebrow, smirk tugging at her lips.

"Besides, surely I cannot simply let you just have your way, ja?"

“Well you know, if you really want to stay out here, I have a fun idea."

"And what idea might that be?"

"We'll just stay here a few minutes, since the tide is coming in," Fareeha said, pulling Angela’s hands into their laps. As she released them, her own did not linger, instead drifting down further between them. "Such blue water, it’s got such a deep color, just like your eyes. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?"

A quiet hum was Angela’s response as she shifted her eyes skeptically from Fareeha’s face down to their hands and back several times.

“Ok, it was more a distraction than an actual plan.”

“Oh, so this is totally innocent? There isn’t a plan?" A hint of warning snuck into her voice.

“To be honest, it’s more improvisation," replied Fareeha as her fingers went for their target. She cupped her grip over Angela’s bikini, her palm pressing ever so sweetly against her mound. There was entirely too much satisfied smugness in her voice.

"S-stop that," Angela managed after sucking in a breath hastily. It took another moment of focus to choke down a moan as she tried to push her legs together. It was a futile effort, straddling the Egyptian as she was, and the other hand was firmly on her hip. Grabbing onto the dark-skinned forearms, her nails began to dig in to try and both dissuade and cling for life.

The next few moments were a haze of want mixing with the heat in Angela’s cheeks at potential embarrassment as tourists walked down the sandy shoreline and Fareeha simply kept her focus on her, hand in place and rubbing just enough to be sheer madness. She could scarcely mean to actually bring her off right in the water, Angela told herself, even as she leaned her head back slightly and tried to keep her eyes from rolling back.

"Don't worry, Angela. If I kept going, we'd never keep this secret." Instead, Fareeha opted to slip her arms around Angela and pull her in close, surprising her with a kiss on her neck, rising to her ear with a few more. "At least you don’t have to worry about your bikini looking soaked, right?"

Angela found her hips squirming and mourning the loss of the heel of Fareeha’s hand rubbing so wonderfully against her, and the taunting words only left her breath hitching as she tried not to moan aloud. She didn't know whether to be frustrated or relieved, but there was going to be a comeuppance at some point.

 _No time like the present,_ Angela thought with a smirk. She leaned forward against her, letting out a dramatic sigh, leaving her just enough opportunity to slip her hand quickly down against a muscled thigh. Her fingers were fast, two fingers slipping along the white and gold bikini to press up against the softness beneath them.

"Angela Ziegler, I am shocked at you!” There was a huffed breathlessness in the Egyptian’s voice, and it was enough to tell the Swiss exactly how effective her counter attack had been. The tensing of those amazing thighs did not hurt, either.

The doctor allowed herself a smug giggle, and suddenly found herself lifted free of the water, arms snaking around Fareeha instantly.

"Clearly you cannot be trusted to behave." Fareeha gave her a mischievous look, an eyebrow raised. "And that means we should probably get out of here."

Angela responded by lowering her head and biting the tip of her tongue with a smoldering grin, before her feet touched the ground and the other woman released her. Her focus was twofold.

First, she did her best to calmly walk across the beach to snatch up their towel and small bag of supplies, and second, she watched as Fareeha jogged past her, once again getting lost in the rise and fall, the coordination of muscles, and the flinging droplets of water.


	2. In Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration breeds action.

They bided their time.

How, Fareeha was not totally sure. With the way she felt Angela’s eyes on her as they trotted back toward the beach club where they had rented a locker and access to showers, she was worried they were going to end up taken into custody for indecent acts – and she had to admit that she was feeling just as enamored of her, as well.

Indeed, the Egyptian had weighed the potential consequences more than once in that walk.

Into the bathing area they went, separate shower stalls offering a place to get rid of the sand and sea water that covered beach goers. Fareeha stepped in, setting their supply bag aside, and had her hand quickly upon the dial. Warm water came to life, cascading over her in a welcome wave of massaging heat.

That soothing water was interrupted by the sudden imposition of a certain Swiss doctor between her and the shower head, and she blinked her eyes open, a moment of surprise registering before Angela’s hand pushed on her shoulder and slid her up against the wall of the shower.

Angela felt a shudder run through her at the gasp Fareeha let out. Even as she was gripping tightly with that hand, she adjusted the warming shower over them. Satisfied with that, she moved to grip one of her hands and twine their fingers together.

Those hands were immediately pushed into the wall as Angela slid up as firmly against the soldier as she could, lips meeting in a flurry of kisses that degenerated into an open, passionate exploration of each other’s mouths. Her knee slid between Fareeha’s thighs just enough that she could push her thigh up against the bikini bottom and the tempting mound beneath it.

"I guess I’m better at teasing than I thought," Fareeha said between kisses, free hand slipping down to fiercely grip the doctor’s ass as she pushed against her. She reveled in the way her lover’s body felt, even as she let out a low, hungry moan against the rubbing and pressure from Angela’s thigh.

"You, hush!” It came out more as a growl than simple admonition. Angela dipped her head slightly, pushing under the Egyptian's chin to raise it and bring her mouth to neck. The heat of her breath was lost in the streaming water; her teeth biting into that strong muscle and smooth skin was not. Another enraptured gasp of air was her reward. There was even a hasty, needful groping of breasts, Angela’s free fingers capturing a nipple and twisting sharply while her palm tested the feel of the flesh.

Head spinning, Fareeha took a moment to notice that Angela was no longer pressed up against her. Hands seized her hips, yanking her forward into the Swiss’s waiting mouth. A deft slip of a thumb pulled aside the white and gold-trimmed bikini, leaving the slick wetness of the Helix officer’s pussy.

The scent of her lover, still flavored with the salty sea, filled Angela’s senses. She rumbled a groan against her, assured that this woman was the sweetest ambrosia that could ever be had. She enthusiastically slid her tongue firmly over her clit, shifting her hands to grip the toned flesh of her ass and letting her nails dig in as she pulled.

"Ah, Angela," the Egyptian moaned out. "You are fantastic." Her fingers had twined into locks of golden hair, steadying them both as she pressed forward. Glancing down, she saw as Angela’s eyes opened, blue glazed over with lust as she held tightly to her. She pulled away her mouth a moment, a slick pop as a seal of wetness was broken accenting the lewdness of their activity – It was fortunately mostly lost in the sound of the cascading water.

"Don't be too loud, _Schätzli_. We're in a public place, remember?" The smirk she gave, smug and desirous with a hint of incisor showing between her lips, told Fareeha immediately that Angela wanted her watching her, and wanted her aware of exactly what they were doing and where. There was no hesitation after that moment that started their shared eye contact before her mouth was on her, licking and nipping at her clit.

Fareeha responded by tightening her hand in Angela’s hair to keep her in place, their gazes still locked together and giving the Swiss woman the pleasure of seeing every twitch and change in Fareeha’s expression.

The Egyptian watched as Angela tilted her head into her fist just enough to get find room for a deep breath, then slipped her hand from her shapely ass to her pussy. Two of the doctor’s fingers were then curling up inside of her and beginning to rub in exploration, even as she gave a playful struggle against the hand capturing her, encouraging a tighter grip.

Fareeha’s free hand searched desperately for something to get ahold of, finding only slick wall on the side she had been pressed up against. All she could do was shift and try to wedge herself in the corner, gritting her teeth and trying not to let out any more sounds of pleasure at the sensations the hot mouth and fingers were stirring inside her.  The charge, the building pressure, was wonderful, electric tingling that radiated through her body and threatened to shut it down.

Angela, watching carefully as she was, caught it as Fareeha leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to cope with the quivering of her muscles as she drew closer and closer to coming.  Closing her own eyes, she focused on the warm wetness surrounding her fingers, and added a third. She heard, felt, the moan from the Egyptian woman, before she slipped it out again and shifted her hand. Instead of returning, her third finger found the pucker of Fareeha’s rear and mercilessly advanced, parting the tight muscles there as it did away with what little resistance there was.

The reaction was all too sweet, Fareeha breaking eye contact as her head rolled back and she moaned, shower luckily louder than she. Her walls clenched around Angela’s fingers and she shuddered, her grip tentative as she tried to keep herself up.

And the doctor pulled back a bit, fingers slipping down just enough to reduce the intoxicating pressure and keep it from pushing her lover over the brink.

She peered up, biting her tongue as she poked it out at her slightly, stifling a giggle.

“I should leave you this way, mein Falke." The suggestion was sweet, quiet, threatening. "Seeing you coming undone like this is so… so…” She could not even think of a word in the shared English they used. “Well, it's fair play for keeping me aroused all day, don't you think?"

Fareeha groaned aloud, this time louder than the shower. They both heard the questioning sound of someone outside, before footsteps and other showers muted them, but they were getting far too close to danger.  As it was, Fareeha rushed the back of her hand to her mouth, muffling any more sound. With no small effort, she looked down and directed a few shakes of her head back and forth, desperation and want aflame in her eyes. Her muscles clenched around the Swiss’s fingers again, as she tried to thrust down with her hips to find any more touch from those divine fingers.

"My beautiful," came the ghostly breath of words against her, “I see why you liked keeping me on edge. It’s so amazing and it’s fun to watch from the other side, isn’t it?” Her nose touched the top of her mound, agonizingly close to Fareeha’s clit and sending a wave of frustrating anticipation through her. She could hardly contain herself. She knew were her hand not occupied with teasing the Egyptian’s pussy, it would have been shaking in lustful awe. “To need so deeply and only one can give it to you... Only me." Her breath caught in her chest, her other hand sliding from Fareeha’s rear to her own slit, fingers immediately massaging her sensitive nub and making her shudder more.

Mercy's breath hitched, and Pharah looked down to see that she had begun rubbing at herself with her free hand, overcome with want as still she dangled Pharah on a thread, her full hips dancing as she knelt there.

"Scheiße, you can’t be real, making me feel like this." The doctor’s breath was ragged, husky, her control rapidly fading as she rubbed herself while inundating her senses with Fareeha. She even leaned her head back, pressing into Fareeha’s hand to encourage the grip in her hair, which tightened in response. She groaned against her slick body, and relented, finally returning to sinking her fingers in to just the perfect depth to rub at the bundle of sensitive flesh inside her and licking firmly, sucking, against her sensitive nub.

There was no more denying her.

She could not. The way that the goddess before her melted at her touches was too much.

Fareeha’s thighs pressed against Angela’s shoulders as she nearly collapsed, no longer bracing herself with her free hand and back to trying to keep herself from crying out too loudly. It was all she could do to keep from collapsing as her muscles began rhythmically grasping at the fingers in her.

Angela gave as much of a grin as possible, reveling at pushing her over the edge. A groan tore from her as she forced herself to stop her fingers at her own slit, almost having done the same to herself from shared experience.

The security chiefs’ legs trembled, even as her hand kept guiding Mercy. Eyes rolled back for those few moments, until she began to slump back against the wall again, panting out and trying to catch her breath, as she felt the waves of the orgasm, flooding through her senses, begin to calm.

"Is that supposed to dissuade me from teasing you again?" It took several moments before she finally managed to speak. Her breath was shaky as she tried to collect herself, breathing slowly drawing back to normal. Her gaze settled on Angela, watching as the Swiss licked her lips slowly in appreciation of the taste of her lover.

Fingers slid out of Fareeha’s body, caressing her thigh as they fled.

Angela pulled herself up, standing on unsteady legs.

Their lips sought out one another’s, and they leaned into a passionate, slow kiss, letting their hands wander and keep them pressed together at the same time.

"Never." Angela lifted her hand to press fingers between their lips, the musky scent mixing with Fareeha’s already present there. She slid the fingers along them, rejoining their kiss again with the added heady scents and slickness of their arousal.

It could not last long with the water, but for that moment, it was a surreal, intoxicating experience that earned another huff from Fareeha that was laced with need.

"I do not want you to ever forget me. I want to always be in your thoughts, like you are in mine,” Angela said.

"I don't think that’ll be a problem." She kissed Angela's fingers, giving her first and middle fingers a quick suck into her mouth with a sly grin to match. They had clearly not exhausted her appetite, and it brought out a moan that nearly ended in panting from the doctor. As their bodies pressed together, slick skin slid smoothly and hands wandered, seeking avenues to pleasure.

Angela felt it distinctly, like lightning down her spine, as Fareeha took both hands to cup her ass and massage into it. Fingertips grazed against her opening there, threatening to try and slip in.

"I guess it wouldn’t be fair of me to tease you more,” Fareeha said, hands indulging in another long, searching squeeze. “You want to come too - or should I make you wait until we get back to our room?" Her tongue poked out in an amused look at her.

"I... don't know," she responded, trying to ignore the hands on her that made her hips writhe back into Fareeha’s grip, trying desperately to get one of those fingers in her. She wanted them inside, anywhere inside her practically, and fast. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders, she pulled up and leaned into her, relaxing as much as she could, cheek-to-cheek. "Either would be incredible."

“You seem distracted, doctor. Are you sure you should be making choices right now?”

"You're in control, right now," Angela whined, the mere thought of being at Fareeha’s mercy making her shudder anew. That commanding presence, that ability to wrest control with just a fierce, hawkish gaze, and her confidence in the ability to do it, was going to ruin her – and she could not have been more thrilled.

"Is that so?” Fareeha murmured, sly grin widening. “Then let’s go. Bend over, babe." A simple command, but it still made Angela nearly melt as she felt Fareeha’s attention focused solely on her.

Blue eyes widened, Angela feeling the ever-expanding knot in her gut threaten to reduce her to a puddle. _How can this woman even be real!_ Indeed, she meant to retort, but failed to summon up any words at all. She pulled back, trying but failing to keep her expression calm as she turned to obey, keeping herself close to the wall in case she needed to reach out for support.

Angela realized she had no idea what Fareeha was about to do.

She did not care.

Whatever it was, it was going to be amazing.

With a bite of her lip, she fell into a coy look over and glanced over her shoulder in the falling shower water. Angela turned and leaned against the wall, leaving her rear exposed and ready for her lover. That curvature of her lower back, the roundness of her hips and ass, brought an appreciative new grin and a few slow breaths as Fareeha looked over her.

"You have such a fantastic body, Angela," she said. "I’ve got to say, your ass is just… so perfect." Hands came down to either side of Angela’s rear, squeezing and rubbing. Fareeha shifted and knelt behind her, the subtle change in her hands’ position all too noticeable for the blond. She gave a firm press of her thumbs, spreading out the doctor, and basked in the sight.

Fareeha took in the pinkness of her slit, the darker skin around her rear hole, and wispy blond hair, the glistening slickness that stood out against the water, and wondered what she had done to deserve the opportunity before her. She barely noticed the shift of Angela’s shoulders as she struggled to keep in a moan.

There, right before her, just waiting. Anticipating. Trying to hold herself together through the desire burning in her belly.

Fareeha licked her lips, and leaned forward, sliding her tongue all the way up Angela’s pussy, losing herself in the taste and heat. For a split second she held her mouth back, savoring the taste on her tongue, before returning the favor of fingers. There was no resistance at all as she sank two of them into her, curling and rubbing small circles, testing the firmness, the resistance of the bundle of nerves inside.

"This isn’t all. I have so many things to do to you when we get back to our room.” The hot words raised goosebumps around Angela’s rear hole – They were quickly banished when lips and tongue replaced them, dancing around the edges and teasing the pucker. It earned her a strangled whine from her victim that melded into the sound of falling water but reached her ears just enough to send an electric jolt through her.

Fareeha shifted her thumb to Angela’s clit, Angela’s sensitive points pincered with the strong, gentle touch.

In an instant, Fareeha was behind a quivering mass of Swiss doctor.

A hand left the wall, Angela covering her mouth tightly.

Angela had thoughts that tried to form words. She wanted to tell Fareeha she was amazing, that she was just as divine as the Egyptian had labeled her, that she wanted nothing more in the world than her touch. The whole day she had wanted her, enjoyed the game they’d played, but it was not a game anymore. It was a need.

Instead, all she got was a moan rising from deep within. A feeble hand was nothing in its face, and did shamefully little to prevent it.

_Fuck, warum versuchst du es überhaupt?_ There was no point to resisting it any longer. If anyone was walking by, she had given it up.

A knock came on the stall door. Angela could feel Fareeha start just slightly, but then, for an agonizing moment, she pulled her lips and attention away.

“Is there a problem?”

“We just heard something… odd. Are you ok in there?” A woman on the other side of the door, concern in her voice, answered in Italian-accented English.

“I’m really sorry. The water just felt really nice after running on the beach for so long and I totally didn’t expect it.”

“If the shower’s that good, I’m going to have to try it.”

“I totally recommend it. Top notch.”

“All right, well, glad you’re fine.” There was a soft laugh, and footsteps away.

“You see what kind of trouble you’re causing?” Fareeha’s scolding whisper barely was enough to keep her from laughing. “Next I’ll have to tell them how great the shower head is.”

A wanton moan was all the answer Fareeha received, though to her credit, Angela managed to keep it lower, so it was harder to hear against the shower. It did little to help when her attention returned to Angela’s ass.

The mix of sensations were overwhelming. Angela was sure she was going to short-circuit. Wet sounds, just barely audible, from the fingers in her, the pure lewdness of the tongue against her, the pad of her thumb circling her clit, it was like sinking into an ocean. And then she felt a firm grip on one of her hanging breasts, Fareeha’s free hand catching it in her palm and pushing it up, gripping firmly. A new flash of feeling to shoot through her. Her clenched fist slammed against the wall, as she tried to keep herself quiet.

_Das is nicht fair!_ The doctor wanted to just scream out, sink into indulging in the feeling, lose herself totally. She wanted Fareeha’s name on her lips and proclaimed.

It was too much.

"Oh god," Angela managed to blurt out, voice husky. She felt her muscles clench, the pleasure roaring through her as she came. The tension, the want, the desire, satisfied, the relief and pleasure a tornado within her.

Fareeha did not stop.

"Yes..." Angela could not help herself. She grasped what was about happen in some distant part of her mind and it left her face pressed against her forearm and the wall. She had to protest. Fareeha could not do this to her, not here and in the beach club! It was going to ruin her!

" Fareeha, please…"

“Yeah, babe?” Fareeha whispered back, smug victory oozing in her voice.

"I'm coming!"

Flesh pulsed again around Fareeha’s fingers; she had stopped rubbing and licking. It was firm, ever so slight shifting of her fingers against the nerves inside Mercy and a pressed thumb on her clit. Nothing else. It was like Fareeha was simply holding down the sensations and making them linger, then explode again.

“I can see that.”

“Fareeha, I-!”

It was not stopping. It was not over yet. A second rolled into a third. The third into a fourth. She could feel it – She had to be wetter than the shower. Fareeha had to be covered in her juices. Her knees were weak, her legs gelatin.

Her balance was gone.

Angela’s legs gave out, only for her to be caught as she slumped against Fareeha, her fingers and hands pulled back in a flash to cradle the doctor against her as they settled under the pounding cascade of water.

Everything was a mess. No muscles wanted to work together. Angela gave a snorted, quiet laugh, letting herself lean back in the warm embrace of the Egyptian behind her. There was such strength and muscle in those welcoming arms. Yet, Angela felt hyper aware of the softness framing the muscles, the smoothness, the femininity of her resting place. It was like being home.

"All right, fine, that was amazing," the doctor said, doing her best to sound stern, letting her head list back so she could turn and look at Fareeha.

"You're so beautiful. Good job on keeping quiet, too. I don't think I could have through all that." The warmth in Fareeha’s face, her returned adoration, made Angela’s heart feel light, even through the exhaustion.

“You took it a bit farther than I did.”

“You were just irresistible. And you deserved some payback.”

“I think you pushed the scales to the point I owe you some payback.”

Carefully, Fareeha guided Angela to her feet, lifting a hand to her cheek as they steadied themselves, then gave a laugh.

“Ok, fair enough. But later.” Fareeha held up her hand, fingertips pruned and wrinkled from so long in the shower. “Probably time to get out of here.”

“Oh I promise you, you are going to get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs below. This was some old draft work that we finally got around to formatting and editing. Some definite wrinkles but I think on the whole it came out well.  
> http://aonara-starfallen.tumblr.com/ (NSFW http://shadysuccubus.tumblr.com/)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be the truly smutty bit; this was great fun to write to set their mood and mindsets in their new relationship.  
> Also, maybe that adult toy store trip in Secure Riggings was more intentional than they liked to let on.
> 
> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs:  
> http://aonara-starfallen.tumblr.com/ (NSFW http://shadysuccubus.tumblr.com/)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


End file.
